Currently the limiting factor in synthetic biology is the availability of low cost, accurately synthesized, synthetic DNA. The price of sequence verified DNA has not fallen significantly over last six years in contrast to order of magnitude decreases in the cost of DNA sequencing. Until very recently there were not efficient methods of assembling a large amount of DNA. However, recent work has allowed for the large scale assembly of entire genomes in vivo as well as in vitro assembly using a method known as isothermal or Gibson assembly. Now that methods exist for assembling large amounts of DNA and even transplanting entire chromosomes to change species simply by altering the DNA of the cell, the need for an inexpensive and efficient technique for retrieving sequence-verified DNA is greater than it has ever been.